A Disastrous Adventure
by GalaxyCat2002
Summary: Yugi is exploring Yami's soul room, only to meet an old friend, Season 0 Yami, king of Yami No Games. Yugi is kidnapped by the evil spirit, leaving Yami(Atem) to find Yugi, only to face off with his dark self that he had thought he had left behind. (THE OTHER PLACE TO FIND THIS STORY IS ON DEVIANT-ART. I WILL UPDATE SOONER ON DEVIANT-ART THAN HERE.)
1. Chapter 1

_Flip._ Yugi sighed as he read the pages of his book, becoming impatient from the waiting.

"Yami is taking an awful long time... I wonder when the duel will be over."

Yugi looked around his soul room, seeing the things he always saw. The Kuriboh statue that sat on the cabinet next to Yugi's duel monster cards. The closet stuffed with his favorite board games and the clothes that he always wore. Trinkets from his childhood and other significant things filled the drawers by his bed. The nightstand on his right side that had pictures of his friends and family. And, most importantly, the toys littered in chaos across his floor. _I guess I could play with my toys... or I could watch Yami.  
_ Yugi shook his head. _No, it would be boring_. Yami was dueling Kaiba again, and even if it got tense, Yami would always win. _And it would be confusing for Yami if I started watching in the middle of a match._ He looked around his soul room again.  
He startedtowards the door, biting his lips. _Yami won't mind... I'm just going for a look. He probably won't even notice._ Yugi grasped the millennium puzzle that had been hanging loosely around his neck as he opened his door and walked towards Yami's soul room. _Besides, I can just call for Yami if I get lost. I won't go to deep._ Yugi pushed the old door open, tip-toeing slowly into the dusty room. Yugi looked up towards the maze of steps and doors that encircled the small space, leading out forever with traps behind each door.

He jumped, landing softly on one of the steps. A stick appeared in Yugi's hand, and Yugi began his little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi walked excitedly along the path, hopping daintily up some stairs. He opened a door, poking the inside with the stick. A large stone smashed down where the stick tapped, the dust blowing Yugi back. _Whoa!_ He giggled as he landed back on the steps. He walked back up the stairs and followed the path that trailed past the trap. He walked for a while, looking around at the different pathways that branched from the trail. The path bent around a corner, and Yugi looked around the corner only to see a wall. He sighed.  
"A dead end?" He looked around, noticing the slight pain in his feet from walking so long. _I guess it is time to go back._ Yugi looked around, frowning. He stepped forward, gulping as he looked for the way back. _I-I'm lost?! But the path was just behind me!  
_ "Where am I?! Hello...Yami? HELLO?!"  
Yugi stopped and listened for a minute, hearing nothing. He gulped, looking around. He stopped.  
A shadow snaked out of a corridor, beckoning Yugi closer. _Shadow magic?_ And to be precise... _It's Yami's shadow magic!_ Relief flooded Yugi as he walked to the shadow's lead. But as he followed, Yugi noticed something strange. _Yami's magic is darker than usual._ But Yugi paid no mind to it, though, the safety from the thought of being with Yami led him on. He walked for a while, following the shadow through doors and twists in the path.  
Yugi stopped, gulping at where the shadow had led him. A door stood in front of him, black tendrils of shadow magic leaked out, a benevolent dark energy emitted from behind, power seeping from its aura. Yugi could only stand in awe. The energy called to him, a fondness in its pull as it soothed Yugi towards the door, whispering his name gently as it persuaded him to open the door, to unleash it. And Yugi wanted to obey it because he knew it. He remembered this darkness, but he did not know who it came from. _Could it be Yami?_  
Yugi turned the knob, opening the door, closing his eyes and letting the darkness wash over him. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, tensing from the cold, blue-pink eyes that stared back from the dark. A smirk lit the man's face with insanity, his tall figure towering over Yugi. A bright light shone from the necklace hanging on his neck, causing an eery glow to cast on his features. _H-he looks like Yami!... And he has a Millenium puzzle?_  
Yugi shivered as the man stared him down, his gaze unwavering with such power behind it that Yugi couldn't look away. He stepped slowly over towards Yugi, touching Yugi's cheek lightly.  
" _ **Yugi~**_ _..."  
_ Yugi gasped at the dark creature's purr, his voice smooth and deep, sending a shiver down Yugi's back as those cold eyes narrowed.  
 _H-how does he k-know my name?  
_ It stared at Yugi for a second.  
" _ **Do you remember me, Yugi?**_ _"_ His voice echoed around the huge space, making Yugi feel small.  
Yugi shook his head, and the man's eyes flashed as his dark magic wrapped around Yugi. He leaned to Yugi's ears. And with a quiet voice, he spoke.  
" _ **Then you will remember soon.**_ _"  
_ The shadows tightened around Yugi, yanking him into the cold dark behind the door. The man stepped slowly behind, the door slamming after him, leaving nothing but Yugi's scream to echo across the twisted labyrinth.

Yami froze, a chill running down his back.  
"Yugi! It's your turn to play a card!" Kaiba shouted towards Yami, but it was ignored.  
Yami looked around frantically. _Where did Yugi go?_ Yami tried his mind connection. _/Yugi? Yugi, what happened?/_ He waited for a few seconds. _No use...  
_ Kaiba snorted, a bit put off by Yami's sudden anxiousness. _What, have I finally got the king of games worried?  
"Yugi? _YUGI? What happened? Where did you go?!"  
Yami's nervous energy started to alert Kaiba. _What the- "_ Yugi, you're right here, stop freaking out."  
"No, Yugi's not here! Something happened! H-he's just gone!"  
Kaiba could only watch as, by his eyes, a private duel has just turned into a full-out mental break-down(This has gone on for a good few minutes).  
"Seriously? You've almost gone as mad as those Ishtar's..."  
Yami's head snapped up from his hysteria. "Kaiba! You know Isis's number, right?"  
Kaiba's eyes lowered. "Yes. You're not going to-  
"I am. I _have_ to. She's the only one who will tell me what's going on right now."  
Kaiba glowered at Yami. "Not until we finish the duel."  
Yami glared at Kaiba. "This is more important than our petty rivalry. We can finish after I find Yugi."  
Kaiba went rigid. "Fine. But I will come with you."  
Yami relaxed. "I'm glad, Kaiba. I know it seems silly, but I'm desperate."


	3. Chapter 3

Yami tapped his foot impatiently, the rings of the phone annoying him to no end. _Pick up! I don't have much time..._ The phone stopped ringing at the fourth ring.  
"Hello, Isis Ishtar speaking. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Isis, It's me, Yami... I have an urgent problem, I-I need to meet you right away!"  
"Yami? What is it, I'm busy... Could you call me later?"  
"But it's Yugi! H-he just disappeared from the link, I d-don't know what to do... I think he got lost inside the puzzle."  
"...Alright. Are you sure? When did he disappear?"  
"Y-yes, he's just gone! I was dueling Kaiba in a private duel, when suddenly, Yugi's gone!"  
"Calm down, Yami. I'll try to be there as quickly as possible. I think I know how we can get him back."  
"Thank you, Isis."  
Yami snapped the flip phone close and handed it back to Kaiba.  
"I hope this isn't some big set-up to get out of dueling me, Yugi."  
Yami glared at Kaiba for a second, then walked to the table where he had left his card hand. He turned to Kaiba.  
"You had Cyber Dragon in attack, didn't you?" Kaiba nodded, glaring at Yami.  
"That has an attack point of 2100, and you had 600 life points left?" Kaiba crossed his arms.  
"And exactly where is this conversation going?"  
Yami glared, nd put down Dark Magician of Chaos, which had an attack point of 2800. Kaiba snorted, glowering at him.  
"That is where this was going, Kaiba. Don't think that I was trying to back away from this duel."

Isis hung up, sighing. Marik looked over, frowning.  
"What is it, sister? Was it a call from work?"  
"No, Marik. It was a call from Motou." Marik's eyes widened.  
"Is there something wrong?" The alarm was clear in Marik's eyes.  
"Yes. Apparently Yugi's gone missing. Yami thinks he got lost in the puzzle." Marik gasped, worry creasing his brow.  
"I'm flying over to help, so I will be gone for a while. Odion will take care of you while I am gone."  
"Let me come with you... I want to help!" Marik called. Isis looked back at the ground. She knew how much Marik cared for the small boy, his hate for the Pharoah only increasing his sympathies for Yugi, thinking him cursed by fate like he once was.  
"...Alright. You may come."  
Marik smirked and ran to his room. "I'll begin packing!"

Yugi woke slowly, trying to blink away the fuzziness around his vision. He stood up slowly, shivering from the cold. He looked around a dark room, shadows surrounding him in darkness. _Where am I?  
_ " **Ah, so you're awake now?** " 


End file.
